Just Us
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: Ryou and Malik are together. When Yami Malik is added to the equation, Ryou loves it. But, Malik feels uneasy around his insane side. What will happen? Yaoi, shounen-ai, and swearing & sexual stuff


This is a Yami Malik Malik Ryou fic. This has yaoi. Koibito/Koi = lover. Damare = Shut up. Mou hitori no baka = other self. On'ai = love. One part is similar to "Toy" (one of my fanfics). Warning : depressing ending. Enjoy and review!

==========

Malik glanced up at the man that had just stepped through the door. The overly unsubtle sound of the bell ringing alerted everyone of him, too. A gentle rush of air momentarily blew away the smells of brewing coffee. Its bitter scent still wafted from the upholstery that it had drench. An espresso machine on the nearby counter bubbled gently. People scattered about the room chatted away. It was all usual of the coffee shop that Malik had come to for some years.

He lounged back into the over-stuffed couch and smirked at the person who had just entered. Nonchalantly, he glanced at his fingernails as if to show that he did not care. The man slowly approached. He stuck out his hand and ran it though Malik's platinum blonde hair. "How are you, my widdle hikari?" asked the man.

Malik retaliated by swatting at him with a pillow. "Damare! At least I am here. _You_ are late again," Malik angrily replied while breaking his calm attitude.

"Well, you can see that I arrived, even though I have better things to do. Wasn't the wimp supposed to be here, too?"

"Yes, Ryou is here. He just went to order the coffee. Two decafes for me and him, and one straight-up black for you. I just figured that that's want you would've wanted."

"Yeah," Yami Malik answered while sitting down next to his mou hitori no boku. "And I brought something to make it taste even better." He reached into his cargo pocket and pulled out a whiskey bottle.

Malik's eyes widened. He snatched the bottle and threw into a trashcan. "You can't drink this early." Yami Malik glared.

Ryou broke Yami Malik's stare. He placed two mugs in front them. "Konnichiwa, Yami Malik. I hope you enjoy your coffee!" Ryou greeted cheerfully. He plopped down next to Malik. Without a second thought, Ryou leaned his head against Malik's arm and smiled blissfully.

Malik reached up and pushed the boy's head off of him. "Ryou, not now. Get off," his whispered quietly, hoping his yami had not seen it.

Too late. A demonic grin pierced Yami Malik's face. "Soooo, you two are now a couple," he chuckled evilly. "Go on with your cuddle fest, I think its adorable."

"Ha ha, so you found us out," Malik said making sure to give him an extra dose of sarcasm. "Yes, we are together. But, we are _not_ serious."

Ryou cut in. "Yes we are. We're in _love_." He hugged Malik's arm. Immediately rolling his eyes in response, Malik sighed. However, he could not say no to Ryou's sweet innocence. He leaned down and kissed the boy's hand. Ryou grinned with pleasure and squeezed Malik's arm tighter. He looked up at his koi. "We need to do something tonight."

"How about ... the park?"

"Sure!" The two beamed with a silent happiness. Malik let go all of his cares and fell into Ryou's longing eyes. Why would he care if anyone saw them together? People would view them as an ordinary couple. Homosexuality would not be a problem. All was perfect. The two had forgotten about the other person there, though. Yami Malik just sat and watched. He saw every emotion they displayed and heard every word they said.

"Oh, how lovely," Yami Malik mumbled under his breath. "I hope you have fun ... because I will be seeing you tonight."

=====

The low hum of crickets playing their endless melody echoed in Ryou's mind. The anxious minutes went by too slowly. Malik had not come yet. Ryou waited quietly on one of the park's many benches. A shadow drifted across the pavement. It was Malik's. Ryou leaped up to greet him. He suddenly stopped. There was someone else behind Malik. "Konnichiwa, Ryou. Hey, what's wrong?" Malik asked with a touch of worry.

An annoyed frown was plastered on his face. "What is _he_ doing here?" Ryou wondered.

"Who?" Malik turned around only to be met by his yami. "I thought you were staying home tonight. Why did you come?" he frantically asked Yami Malik.

"Heh, and I expected you to be happier to see me. Anyway, I thought maybe I could join in the fun." Yami Malik wore his characteristic smirk. Malik was never quite sure what lied behind it. He hesitantly agreed. "Well, this is surely more boring than anything I can come up with. Let's go to the night club around the corner." He turned and began walking down the asphalt path. Ryou and Malik looked at each other.

"Should we follow him?" Ryou suggested.

Malik sighed. "Sure ... whatever." Ryou scuttled after Malik's yami. Malik sighed and caught up. Their shadows shortened as the street lights came into view. Ryou pranced along in the center of the two Egyptians. Now seemed to be the proper time for Malik. He reached up and to wrap his arm around his koibito's neck. Although, he found that Yami Malik's was already there.

=====

Malik felt sandwiched among the seemingly hundreds of dancing people. He stepped over beer cans and trash. The increasing speed of the music caused the bopping to pulse faster. Malik struggled to keep his martini from dropping from his hand. A short time ago, he had suggested getting drinks for his group; but the dull feeling that the alcohol gave pushed the thought away. Everything seemed to be in harmony. Yami Malik's idea of coming to this club had turned out to be a great one.

The throbbing notes continued. Malik finally made his way through the dance floor. Yami Malik and Ryou stood on its edge. His hips moved back and forth while the rest of his body swayed to the beat. Malik came closer. He noticed that Ryou was dancing, too. Unlike Yami Malik's strong movements, Ryou had the smooth steps someone almost helpless. Their bodies complemented each other in an imperfect union. Malik smiled. The two were having fun together. Great.

He smiled to himself and walked closer. Suddenly, Yami Malik's hand shot up. He grabbed Ryou's back and pulled him into his own body. They looked into each other's eyes while their limbs moved with utter seduction. The dirty dance went on as their bodies practically touched. Malik's mouth dropped ever so slightly. The shock on his face was wiped away quickly. Yami Malik grasped his hikari's wrist and drew him into their equation. Never stopping for a second, Yami Malik's body pumped behind Malik. Ryou was directly in front of him. Just what Malik had wanted.

He carefully offered his hand and Ryou placed his over it. Yami Malik was still behind him. His yami's hardened groin pressed against his lower back. Malik flinched at the erotic pleasure that seemed to overtake him. Ryou bent over and naughtily bit Malik's ear before licking his way down Malik's neck's tender skin. The energy inside of his titillating soul nearly exploded. Malik put his arms over Ryou's shoulders. He could not wait a moment longer. Almost from nowhere, he kissed Ryou. They could feel each other's sexual pleasure. Not stopping, their feet continued to stomp to the DJ's beat. Yami Malik was so near. Malik could feel his yami's body draped over his own. Ryou could even feel his warm breath on the side of his face.

=====

Malik's apartment smelled of cool mint and spicy herbs. It fit his personality well. Yami Malik strolled through the door first. He breathed in the scents before falling onto the cushy sofa in the corner. Malik hung up his coat and invited Ryou in. Ryou seemed to just stare at the less-than-vibrant décor. The dull green couch, gray wallpaper, and lifeless shag carpet was nothing near fascinating to him. Personally, Ryou had not lived by himself since Bakura came around. He was not allowed to choose the furniture. Bakura always made all the decisions. So, his apartment was just a blur of silvers and black. Ryou preferred blue.

Malik watched as his koi floated over the floor and into the bedroom. Yami Malik stayed in his comfortable position. However, Malik followed only to find Ryou nestled among the covers of a spacious king-sized bed. He lied face down with half of his head buried into the pillows. Malik cocked an eyebrow. "Um, Ryou? What are you doing?"

"It's so comfy in here. I love your bed, it's sooo soft." Ryou rolled over and patted the place next to him with a beckoning glint in his eyes. Tentatively, Malik crept onto the other side of the mattress. Ryou responded with a quick smile. He placed his hand on Malik's cheek and gently stroked his bronze skin. "Why don't you invite Yami Malik to come and join us?" Ryou cooed.

Malik tried not to show his shock. He was enjoying his koibito so much. Why would he want to invite his low-life yami? "Well ... um ... I guess. If it makes you happy."

Ryou practically squealed with delight. "Okay! Yami Malik, come here!"

Malik's yami was supposedly standing just outside of the doorway. "Yes, my on'ai?" Malik sensed a chill running laps on his spine. Had he just called Ryou his 'love'?

"Come here," Ryou ordered. Yami Malik shrugged and lied down onto the bed almost immediately. Malik suddenly felt uneasy. Ryou seemed thoroughly satisfied with the small group he had collected. He repositioned his weight so he could touch Malik. His lips pressed against Malik's. He never saw it coming. A head rested gentle on Malik's back. The dim light in the room concealed its owner, but I was obviously his yami's.

Malik released his thoughts and fell into his koi. Their tongues entwined. The dull beating of their hearts thrummed in union. Malik leaned forward and Ryou dropped to the sheets. He spotted the sandy blonde spikes of his yami. Yami Malik had his chin placed on Ryou's collarbone. His attention was drawn to the look in the yami's eyes. The expression on his face was comforting, but his eyes shone with an evil passion. Malik could feel his yami's desire to take away something from Ryou. It was like he wanted to steal his innocence.

Ryou bit Malik's bottom lip alerting to the fact that the boy wanted his attention. Pushing Yami Malik out of his mindset, Malik focused on the person he really wanted. He let go from the kiss that they had shared for what seemed to be for hours. Ryou looked into Malik's violet eyes and saw his koi was lost in his own. They were overcome once again and plunged into each other.

Malik did not notice his yami's tongue licking his temple, or even the deep whispers that were murmured into his ear. Yami Malik's alluring heat washed over his hikari. Secretly, Malik winced. Ryou responded to the yami's sensuality by pulling his koibito closer. It was slightly creepy to Malik that someone so kind was aroused by his insane yami. Ryou definitely wanted a threesome. And Malik did not know what to do.

=====

"What's wrong, Malik?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong my widdle hikari?" Yami Malik mocked.

"Oh, nothing," he quickly answered. Malik sat in the driver's seat of his Jeep. Its black exterior with painted flames had been just what he had wanted for his 18th birthday. The leather interior still gave off the new leather smell even though Malik had had the car for several weeks. Ryou sat besides him and Yami Malik was perched at the back seat's edge. His distant look gave Malik the impression that his yami did not give a damn about his hikari's feelings.

It had seemed that the three of them had been together all the time. Malik was not quite sure when he had actually been alone for longer than a moment. He bent over and turned the radio dial gently. A slow, deep blues song came on. Malik relaxed back into his seat. The tenseness that he felt for the past weeks had loosened its grasp on him.

Yami Malik had just become a little add-on that came with Ryou. He could handle it. Although, Yami Malik was fun to be with, sometimes. They went to the movies, nightclubs, and always ended up at each other's house. It was similar to sleepovers, but had one difference that always led them to Malik's king-size bed. Yami Malik always had something fun to do and seemed to be able to keep Ryou entertained. Plus, Ryou loved having both of them around.

He had told Malik one day that, "I adore being with both Maliks." Yami Malik took it offensively. He said that he was nothing like his hikari. Ryou found it funny and hugged him around the middle. Even the yami could not resist smiling. Yami Malik kept Ryou happy. Back in the Jeep, he noticed that Ryou had spun around in the passenger seat next to him. Yami Malik and him were now playing footsy. With a half smile, Malik returned his sight to the road. He could deal with their relationship. Yami Malik had captivated Ryou. But, Malik never felt completely sure of one thing. Who did his koi love more?

=====

Malik unlock the door to his apartment. His arms were full of groceries. Just minutes ago, Yami Malik had called him asking to buy more milk. He had also remembered to get whip cream and strawberries. That was so like his yami. Malik sighed. He placed the bags on a table next to the couch. Even for midday, it was dark in the apartment's living room. Malik flipped on a light. He was surprised not to see Yami Malik lying on the sofa sleeping with a Playboy lying on his face (AN : YM is so totally bi). Malik chuckled to himself.

Yami Malik may have been insane, but he was Malik's yami. They had a personal connection. His quirks always amused Malik. The, something jogged his memory. He had to call Ryou. The phone in the kitchen had Ryou's phone number programmed into the speed dial. Malik pressed a button and the generic ring began humming. After a while, Ryou's answering machine picked up. _Konnichiwa! This is Ryou Bakura and I'm –_ (someone giggled in the background) _Shhh, quiet Yami Malik! I am trying to talk. Anyway, I am out right now. Probably at Yami Malik's. Leave a message! _Ryou finished with a laugh and the recording cut off with a beep.

"Oh ... um, hey. This is Malik and I ... uh ... wanted to know if you wanted to ... like ... come over or something. Call me." Malik hung up and dug his fingernails into his arm. He felt like such an idiot. Yami Malik had been with Ryou without him. The pain of hearing Ryou saying the yami's name hurt. Now, it stung even more. Malik turned around and began unpacking the food into kitchen. Then, he saw something across the room. It was Yami Malik's Millennium rod. It was lying on the kitchen counter. He must be here. Yami Malik never left without it. It gave him a constant sense of security. Malik had been sure that his yami was not home. He leaned back and looked at his room's door. Closed. Maybe he was in there.

Malik strolled across the living room. He lightly knocked on the oaken door. There was a silence except for faint sounds of grunting. Malik gradually cracked the door open. Inside, Yami Malik was sitting on a bed with his back towards his hikari. Malik stepped in. The man on the bed heard the footsteps and twisted his head to the side. "Malik," he greeted pleasantly. He slid off of the bed and moved backwards.

There was a form of the bed. Malik approached it. Silvery hair glistened near the headboard. It was not shimmering from its hoary color but from a scarlet liquid that was streaked through it. Two lifeless brown eyes stared up at Malik. They were Ryou's. A thick printed blanket covered his naked crotch. Blood drawn lines striped his skin. Malik then noticed crimson line cut on his rib cage. It was a crude heart carved over Ryou's chest. His hands were placed together just below it, almost like he was praying.

Malik waited for Ryou to breath. He did not, although he subconsciously already knew. Ryou was dead. A numb feeling spread down Malik's throat and into stomach. He turned around to face his yami. "How ... how ... how could you do this!" Malik finished with a screech.

Yami Malik gave his usual leer. "Well, I came over here and he wanted to have sex with me ... so, we started kissing ... and I fucked him and he fucked me ... then I asked him to do some kinky things for me and he said no, so ... I killed the little bastard." Yami Malik just stood there like what he had just done was simply nothing.

Malik could feel anger slowly rising within him. "You ... you fucking son-of-a-bitch! How could you kill him! I thought you were friends! You knew I loved him and he loved me!"

"First of all, technically my mom is your mom. So you are a son-of-a-bitch, too. And second, he loved me, not you. You were just an add-on. Ryou deserved to die. He wouldn't do what I said. So ... I played with him for a little while and-" Yami Malik stepped over to the bed. His ran his fingertips over the engraving he had made on Ryou's front. He brought his blood-covered fingers up to his mouth and licked the viscous liquid. "Mmmm, Ryou tastes good."

Malik could not stand it any longer. He lunged at his yami with all the force that he had. Hitting the ground hard, Malik began punching Yami Malik's face. "You evil shit! You can't just kill someone that innocent! I'm going to kill you!!!" he screamed.

In one fast movement, Yami Malik grabbed his hikari's shoulders and pinned him to the floor. The yami's intimating muscular form dominated Malik. "You think you can beat me, _widdle hikari_?"

"Stop calling me that!" Malik writhed in Yami Malik's hold.

"Heh, I am surprised that you finally challenged me. Well, it will do you no good. I killed your 'koibito' with no trouble," Yami Malik said while glancing at Ryou's motionless body on the bed. "And I can kill you just as easily." He grinned demonically. His hand reached into his pocket. Malik caught sight of a knife. It was stained scarlet.

Yami Malik tilted his head down and kissed Malik as a final torture. There was no struggle. Malik knew that his yami had already pushed the knife's blade into his side. He knew that the blackness that began to fill his eyes was not nightfall. He knew that he the cool liquid that caressed his side was his own blood. He knew he would die soon while kissing his yami. All was right. For Malik knew that the last thing to kiss his beloved koibito was Yami Malik.

And now it was just like kissing Ryou again.

-The End-

==========

That was sad! I am **_SO_** sadistic!!!!! Review please!


End file.
